The shipment
by ssa1
Summary: A intersing story with new characters, that goodie good and flitry at d did foxy really bite that or was it some way else...
1. Chapter 1

Foxy- oh great I see mike showing the ropes to some new person. I don't get to talk to mike now about how bonnie and Freddy are probley gossiping about me. What's this, its the manager... whys he here? "mike I need to talk to you privatley", "oh ok um er- Carly I need to talk to the boss you can go home and get a nap but come at 12:30pm SUPER SHARP" "yea whatever" Carly threw down her cigerate and walk off. "Yes Mr. Bean" said mike. "were getting a new ship ment, its a girl fox shes going to be able the rome any time of the day." Said Bean. "oh yay another robot for the newbies to be scard of" Mike said rolling his eyes. "wait did you say a fox?". "yes a female fox shes looks very beautiful. And I was wondering if you would stay the night to watch the new fox." Sir I have one of the tablets at home to watch the charachters." "ok fine the new girl can put up with 5 phscoy robots." THEIR NOT PHSYCO!" they are just normal i'm thier friend' "whatever"

12:10 pm

MIke was looking at his watch. "she-" Carly pulled up. "hi Carly" Mike noticed a defulle bag. "whats in the bag Carly?" "nothing" " Then why do you have it?" "because I like it is that a problem bud?" "No. Just let me go over what you cant do" Ugh this guy is such a nerd thought carly "No smocking of the job, Drinking pretty much just don't do what you would not do at any other job." "Yea yea ok ok can i start now?" "ooo can't wait to get into a s- I mean the job, good spirt. Well see you at 6:00 am" Mike quickly got into his car and drove off. Carly walked into her office. And sat looked around. "This anit that bad." Smells like some thing roting but smells better than my place.

2:40 am

Carly woke up and shut both doors. "huh whats cam !# " (litalry thats what it says) There was a room with a gorgeus girl fox with beautiful bolond curly hair, and a blond like fur with what seemed to be a totoo on her upper part of her left arm. It seemed to resemble a heart and a shity drawing of herself, then a question mark on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy heard the others coming back from seeing the new girl. 'She has not moved yet." Said Bonnie " I think we should go get Foxy and take him to see her they would make a cute match." Said Chica. 'That fuck of a fox can go see the slut on his own time" Said Freddy. "What's a slut?' Chica asked bonnie. "Freddy stop cussing in front of chica she might say them in front of the kids." "It would make the show more intersing" Said Freddy. "Any ways some one needs to go give the night gard a fright, and chica can't Freddy." "Well i'm not doing it lets go make Foxy do it" "Fine I just dont think its that fair to Foxy" Said Bonnie. "Was it fair that the owners made us stay on stage during the day now?!" said Freddy. "No" said Bonnie "just dont do another speech like that again" said Bonnie. "Foxy go scare the night gard!" yelled Freddy. The curtanes sawed. Freddy and his friends went on the stage and messed aroud.

4:45 AM.

Carly got a box of cigerats out of her duffle bag and light one. She looked at pirates cove and the curtanes were winde open and the sighn said ITS ME. " what?" Carly said then she closed the door on her left. And she turned on the light revling Foxy "aye lassie how about i come in and party with you?" "What the hell no" Carly said.

"But"

"NO"

"B-"

"Go fuck yourself"

"aye your going to have the worst week of your life lassie" "What is this messed up joint!"


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHH" Carly screamed when the bell of 6:00 AM chimed throught out the building. Mike came in her office "surprise! What happen to you?" Mike asked. "T-t-t-there was a fox that said this week is going to be the worst week of my life." "oh I forgot to tell you the animals do move around at night, but all you need to do is get to get their trust and they will be your friends." "How the freak can you get those FREAKS to be friendly?!" It takes time". "Here I'll go and talk to them and tell them not to mess with you tonight" "ok" Carly said she then stared walking away. She got in her car and began to drive home, maby I was just high when i saw that but then again mike did belive me, I can't belive I have to work the rest of the week like that. Mike stepped inside the building some kids and adult were already in there and the girl fox came up and greeted him "Hi friend this is Freddy Fazbears Pizzara where there is nothing but happyness" "Ok thank you..?" " I'm Ashly" "Thanks um Ashly can you do an intermision I need to talk to the Faz Bear band." "Okeeeeeeeeeeyyyy" Ashly went up and whispers to freddy "That man needs to talk to you guys, I'm going to shut the curtains and you guys go bake stage." "ok". Ashly shut the curtains. "Ok kids the fazbear band are going to take a brief break but in the mean time I will sing for you" "YAY" the kids in the crowd yelled. "Freddy why are we taking a break?" Asked bonnie. "Mike needs to talk to us". As soon as Freddy said that mike walked in. "Hey gang, Oh Freddy can you go get foxy?" "Yea, hey flea bag get out her mike wants to talk to all of us". Foxy drug himself out "aye what do you need?" "guys tonight please don't go and see the night guard it's hard for her" said mike. "Ok they all said together. "Good well I'm going to go home now guys". As soon as mike started leaving Ashly poked her head through the curtains "Are you guys done the crowd is demanding you" "yea were ready, Thanks Ashly for covering for us." Ashly walked back through the curtains and noticed foxy. "HI there" "Are you talking to me?" Asked foxy. "yea silly your the only one back here" "oh well hi and I got to go back to being out of order bye." "ok..."

12:30 AM

"Is it safe to go in?" Asked Carly. "Yes it's safe, I talked to the gang and they won't bug you" Said mike. "Thanks mike". This time while Carly walked in mike waited until she got in. Carly walked into her office and fell asleep. Foxy peeked through the curtains and saw Ashly. He then got out and stood on his stage. Ashly then noticed him and walked towards him. He walked back until he met the wall. "Hi Foxy how are you to night looking so handsome?" "um um er- fine." foxy said. " Your fur is so soft and smooth." "Thanks" said foxy.

5:30 AM

"Look at Foxy getting flirted with by the new girl" Bonnie whispered. "yea that's so weird" Said Freddy. "I liked Ms. Ashly but I think i've seen to much of ms. Ashly." Ding dong ding dong. Foxy went back into the curtains. "where are you going?!" Asked Ashly. She then screamed and ran back to her place.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike pulls up to the pizza pallure. Cars are already there so he thinks carly is ok. He walks into the building and goes to Carly's office and finds her asleep. "Carly!" Mike yells. "what can't you that see i'm working here?". "Carly your shift ended an hour ago." "oh gess I just dozed off heh heh, well I gess i'll go home then". 'OK see you at 12:15". Well I have nothing eles to do so I gess i'll stay here and watch the show. Mike thought. "Hi every body I'm Freddy Faz bear and this is my faz bear band with Bonnie,and chica." The kids in the crowd cheard and some older kids booed. Mike noticed Ashly going back stage. Hmmm what in the world could she be up to, all the faz bear band look great and none of them are acting weird. Instead Mike ignored it and pretend that nothing happened. Ashly quitly walked back to where Foxy was and she poked him. He jolted awake and turned to face her. "Aye what be the meaning of this" "shh I'm going to sew the three scratch marks on your chest." Ashly said. "Aye you be doing none of the sort lasse". Foxy hissed in anger. "But it will make you look soo much better and maby if I can fix you up enough they mights let you preform." "Aye, they will never let me do anything of the sort sense it happened lasse" "What happened?' "It was the 20th annivsery and I was still preforming (well Foxy is talking Ashly is sewing his scrates.) at that time. There was laughter exctiment, I loved every second of it, the sweet smell of pizza being served, I still rember the words I sang befor things went teribbly wrong, dum de de dum dum didly dum dum dildly dum di di di dom dum, was what a sang but then I saw him" "Who?" Ashly asked "Aye it was that monterus, Golden Freddy, no one saw him but me because he was behinde the crowd and then he went into his moving form and went into me, my vocie started to mess up and a little girl named Pippa came up to me to give me a hug because people could give us hugs but a worker noticed me messing up he yelled at the little girl to get down by this point I'm screaming in my head for Golden Freddy to get out, and the worker told her mom but her mom did nothing, I started making very sudin moves and the litttle girl was still hugging, me Golden freddy made me bite off her frontal lob, my face was coverd n blood she was laying there golden freddy fainlly got out of me I fell to my nees crying as Pippa lyed there screaming, people were running around taking pictures of what had happened, she laid there crying, I know I'm not supose to have emotions but she was so cute and sweet, I held her in my arms but workers came and pushed me back, I could here Golden Freddy whispering look what you've done, I then screamed outloud NO YOU MADE ME DO THIS, i'LL GET YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO, he laughed and I said all that out loud so I looked like I was insaine, from that day forth I have been plotting how to get that- that thing that made me who I am now with all this record of being 'Out of order'." "Dose the Faz bear band know?" Ashly asked. "No", "But now we do". Ashly and Foxy turned to see Freddy and the gang standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

"How much of that did you hear?" Asked Foxy. "Oh Just everything sense you yell what be the meaing of this."Said Freddy."oh... well at least you know now" Said Foxy. "Well were going to catch that son of-" "FREDDY NO SWEARING INFRONT OF CHICA" Yelled Bonnie. "Ok ok" Said Freddy. "As I was saying as I was so rudley interupted" Freddy said glaring at Bonnie."We should try and catch Golden Freddy tonight and not screw with the night guard, but one two of us do need to stay in the office and guard Carly and thats also where he usally appers." Said Freddy. "Yea but Carly will never let us even come near her." Said Foxy. "I saw her out in the crowd and she likes me." Said Ashly. "I just found some clora form we could knock her out and drag her back her and talk to her." Said CHICA(WTF). All the fazbear band stared at Chica shocked on what she just said. "You know that is probly will work best out of all our ideas." Said Foxy. "Ok let do it then." Said Freddy. Freddy took the clora form from Chica and put some on his paw, "Wait should I put it on my paw because the kids might get freaked out if a girl passes out when you touch her." "Ok fine" Freddy said giving the clora form to Ashly. She put some on her paw and walked out and scaned the crowd until she saw Carly. There were only some teens eating pizza. Lost in space. And carly was sitting in the corner because she and Ashly were really good friends. She went up to Carly and gave her a hug but made sure her paw got on her nose. "Sorry buddy it's for a good cause" Ashly whispered in Carly's ear. Ashly brought Carly back. "Good did anyone see you?" Asked Freddy. "No but maby those teens but I think their high." Replied Ashly. "Oh ok. Well Me and Foxy will tie her up to a chair." Said Freddy. "And well we wait we can have a sing off." Said Chica. They all stared blankly at Chica. "What is there souce on my face?" Asked Chica. "Ok first of all chica the Faz bear band only knows their parts second of all where are you getting these ideas?" Asked Bonnie. By then Chica was sitting down playing with dust bunnies. Foxy and Freddy tied up Carly and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly wakes up and theres a note tapped to her face it reads Your name is Carly and you work at a shitty dead end job and your boyfriend is Justin Bieber, your life is screwed. "What the fuck I may have been knocked out but I did not forget anything. Carly hears laughing. "Whos there?" She asked. "ITS ME" Foxy said in his most creepy voice. "Aww shit am I high again?" Carly said. (#Don't do drugs) "Foxy!" Ashly yells at foxy. "We need to convince Carly with the plan" Said Ashly "So we can't put marker on her face."Said Freddy. Ashly just rolled her eyes. "Foxy, Freddy? Am I in hell?" Asked carly. "No just we need your help Carly" Ashly said. "Were kinda gonna use you as bate..."Ashly said. "What!?" Carly screamed. "Ok don't get your gears locked, let me explain your going to have both doors shut foxy and bonnie will be on your left and freddy and chica will be to your right pounding on your doors and you will be scard and this will trigger golden freddy to come." Ashly explained. "I won't get hurt right...?" Asked carly. "Nope not a scratch" Freddy chimed in. "So will you do it?" Ashly asked. They all started a Carly wating for an answer. "Yes"

Wow I can not belive how this is going. Oh yea dude that corrected me on pirate cove I play the game every day that was a new came added its mostly on the right side of the building and also. And this proves that your a loser living in your parents basment that searches for people to mess up, sucks to be you. Any way I will not be reading any mean comment. Speacial thanks to Freddy Fazbear (user name of a person) I really like that you love my story right now. And I do nocite I do mess up on my grammer and spelling but I'm writting these at 4:00 in the morning so yea... right I would love for you guys to leave any questions and in the text chapture it will be a Q&A. Fun fact I have actully been to Fazbear pizzara. I took a tour and I got to see Foxy. They did turn him on but he started acting weird so yea :P well Stay in school kids :? (wtf)


End file.
